


A File A Day Keeps the Batman At Bay

by cruisinforarubberman



Series: Bluepulse Week 17 [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Au world building, Beetle Watch, Black Bolt - Freeform, Blue Bolt, Disk - Freeform, Flash Beetle, Green Bolt, I Tried, Kid Beetle, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pulse Beetle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisinforarubberman/pseuds/cruisinforarubberman
Summary: *A reimagining of S2 with a Bluepulse power switch.The Bat Clan keep meticulous files on all heroes and sidekicks. In the wrong hands, this info could cause so much trouble.But your hands aren't the wrong hands, and you want to know about two young heroes in particular; Blue Bolt and Pulse Beetle.Thatiswhy you're here, right?Written for BluepulseWeek17 over on tumblr, posted to my account of the same name. This fic is for Day 5: Power Switch AU





	A File A Day Keeps the Batman At Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, look...the title is weird and this was written in a very weird format. I get that, yes. I don't know what I was thinking? My best guess is that I was trying to write down the basics of what I wanted and how their switched powers function and just decided to post that as the "fic" rather then writing an actual fic. Don't know what else to say, really.
> 
> Bart and Jaime's ages are stated, but like usual I don't see them "dating" dating until another year or two after Season 2.

Name: Jaime Reyes  
Alias: Blue Bolt  
Age: Sixteen  
From: El Paso, Texas  
Current Residence: El Paso, Texas

The end of the second Blue Blot was the result of Ted Kord losing his life. The Light had come to his lab in order to steal the unused technology that had belonged to Dan Garrett, and as a result was killed while attempting to defend it. Jaime Reyes, a teenager passing by on his way home, was caught in the blast from the Kord Industries Building exploding and discovered the aforementioned tech. It had then done what Garrett had been unable to avoid and Kord had prevented happening to himself; it fused to Reyes' spine, most likely impossible to remove, barring death.

The technology in question was a circular, blue object bearing a symbol many have said to resemble a lightning bolt, hence the bearers of it taking on the name Blue Bolt. It was christened by Garrett with the moniker “Disk”. Said tech was a supposedly ancient Egyptian relic that allowed the one that it chose to bind itself to, in this case Garrett, to be granted a suit that would form onto his body and grant him the ability of incredible speed. That is what Garrett had assumed, in any case. Research done by Kord, who had been Garrett's protege and was given the Disk after his passing, revealed that it was unmistakably of some kind of alien origin. Being cautious of the tech's capabilities, Kord stored it away and created a suit of his own that would simulate super speed by activating natural human nerve endings and allow it's wearer to run at levels that never quite matched the original Disk's power. Using this he became the second Blue Bolt.

Reyes has shown great strides toward becoming a competent and skilled hero in his own right. He is eager, but also very willing to listen to advice from older and more experienced heroes. Given enough time it is safe to assume that he may just surpass his predecessors.

**ADDITION**

Due to recent events regarding the Reach and Blue Bolt being “taken off-mode” as Pulse Beetle refers to it, it has been deemed necessary to include some additional information regarding the functions and capabilities of the “Disk”.

The Reach were the original creators of the Disk. They sent it to Earth over four thousand years ago where it landed in ancient Egypt and was then cleansed through a magic based ritual. As such, it remained “off-mode” until Green Bolt's interference, and was able to ignore its original programming to use it's host to enslave the planet.

As already observed, the Disk has attached itself to its host, Jaime Reyes, at the spine. It is embedded between the shoulder blades and, despite efforts from Atom and Bumblebee, cannot be removed from its living host. It can create anti-bodies to remove foreign threats as well as repair any damage done to the parts attaching the two together.

On that note, it has come to attention that the Disk also carries within it a form of Artificial Intelligence, named Khaji Da. Khaji Da seems to have the ability to translate any language into one his host can understand, and is considerate enough to allow the suit to filter air should the need arise. This clears up any concerns that may have arisen from Blue Bolt supposedly talking to thin air, as all this time he had been having heated discussions with the A.I. that only he can hear. It was through this A.I. as well the interference of Green and Black Bolt, that the Blue Bolt Disk as well as Jaime were brought “on-mode” and controlled by the Reach.

The suit created by the Disk is primarily blue and black in color. Lightning bolt designs are present throughout, as well as a mouthless cowl that covers the entire head and yellow/orange lenses that cover the eyes. The design of the suit is not the same as the one worn by Dan Garrett, which suggests it can change it's basic aesthetic design without sacrificing any of its functions. While form fitting, it allows for a wide range of movement, and the synthetic fabric is friction-resistant to assist in it's primary function; speed. The fastest speed that Blue Bolt had been recorded running is over seven hundred miles per hour. He can even move at such a speed that his molecules can vibrate through solid objects.

**ADDITION**

It should be noted that both Disk and host seem to get along much better than they did prior to the ritual that freed them from the Reach's control. It seems Khaji Da prefers the partnership he has with Reyes over being a puppet of the Reach. This is a pleasing development.

\---

Name: Bart Allen  
Alias: Pulse Beetle  
Age: Thirteen  
From: Unknown  
Current Residence: Central City, Missouri

Unfortunately there isn't much information about Bart Allen's past. The response given when someone dares to ask is akin to “You don't want spoilers, trust me”. What is known is that he is Barry Allen's grandson, who is also known as Flash Beetle. Bart is the son of Barry's son, Don, and a woman named Meloni. For the sake of spoilers, Bart will not reveal her last name. Pulse came from some point in the future using a time machine that broke upon an attempted second use. As he is now stranded in the past, or more accurately the present, he has become a member of the team. 

We can trace his hero name back to Beast Boy who, after seeing Allen for the first time, asked, “What are you, some kind of pulse beetle?” Allen had become attached to the name, and continues to go by it to this day.

As for his capabilities, it seems he is also in possession of a version of the Beetle Watch that his grandfather invented. Flash Beetle created an adaptable armor that can construct various objects, tools, and weapons based on what the wearer requires, as well as grant them the ability of flight through the usage of jet-pack technology. In case of the need for emergency space travel, a helmet can materialize to protect the wearer of the watch. It also carries a personal computer which all of the Beetle family can use for hacking and other tech needs. All of which was inspired by the pet scarab that Barry had kept while in college. Wally West, the nephew of Barry's wife, Iris, had managed to make a crude version of his own watch after discovering his uncle's hero identity. With Barry's help to fine-tune it, West became his sidekick and took on the name Kid Beetle until he retired.

The armor's appearance resembles the insect it was named after a minimal amount, but enough that it can be seen. The armor, while plated, is exceptionally lightweight and flexible despite being impervious to a multitude of projectiles and forces of strength. Pulse Beetle's armor is colored white and red which is notably different from his two mentors whose armor are red with yellow and yellow with red, respectively. The watch Pulse's armor appears from transforms into gauntlets, he gains a pair of tall boots, and the Beetle insignia forms on his chest in a darker red. Last and most strangely, he covers his face in a half-cowl similar to West's; every part of his face below the eyes is exposed, the only exceptions being his eyes which have a large, single lens set of goggles covering them, the top of his head which one would think would be a risk, and his ears which have caps over them to protect them, with little faux beetle wings that are a trademark of the family.

Bart Allen appears to be rather impulsive, but he isn't outright reckless. He seems to respect his team leader and each member of his team quite a bit. He's also very personable as he's become fast friends with several members of the team. Most notably, Blue Bolt. Allen, for whatever reason, is particularly drawn to him. Further observation of the two's interactions will be needed.

**ADDITION**

In light of recent events, Bart Allen has taken on the alias of Kid Beetle. He is currently in the process of modifying his watch in order to change its armor's color scheme, to honor his fallen mentor.

\---

**_FILE UPDATE_**

****

UPDATE DESTINATION(S): Blue Bolt, Kid Beetle

****

**ADDITION**

It would seem that Blue Bolt and Kid Beetle are now involved in a romantic relationship with one another. Their strong bond as friends seems to have evolved into something more intimate over time. This makes logical sense, as the two work very well as a team and have always been close. 

While this news comes as little to no surprise, the information is still noteworthy.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned on my tumblr post, if anybody artistic wants to draw Blue Bolt and Pulse Beetle please feel free to. I would love that. Fanfics based on these ideas are also cool with me. I kinda wanna write an actual fanfic in this world one day, and I do a bit of art as a hobby so maybe I'll draw them one day, too. Who knows?


End file.
